bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 107
is the one hundred and seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary On the bridge, Katsuki Bakugo has blown back Seiji Shishikura and his kneaded flesh fingers with his new technique, AP Shot: Auto Cannon. Seiji is surprised that he let his guard down by Katsuki's impulsive and abrasive attitude; Denki Kaminari notes that Seiji's kneaded fingers are returning to his skin. Getting his head in the game, Seiji re-materializes his kneaded flesh fingers and promises to make Katsuki understand the importance of behaving in a dignified manner. Annoyed with his constant talking, Katsuki charges towards Seiji while Denki fires projectiles with an equipment attached to his arm. Seiji manages to dodge Denki's projectiles and decides to get rid of Denki's projectiles first. Katsuki becomes angry at being ignored and fires an AP Shot: Auto Cannon at Seiji, who defends himself by materializing flesh in front of himself to act as a shield. Seiji remarks that he is not ignoring Katsuki; Katsuki realizes that a lump of flesh is on his shoulders. Seiji states that he had one of his kneaded flesh circle from around under the bridge to attach on Katsuki. Seiji reveals that if a person is touched by the flesh, they become a lump of flesh themselves. Katsuki ends up like Eijiro Kirishima, a ball of flesh. Seiji's Quirk is Meatball; his Quirk allows Seiji to crumple up "human flesh" and turn his victims into a ball of flesh. However, Seiji's aptitude with his Quirk and further training has allowed him to do more than simply turning human flesh into balls. Seiji can manipulate his own flesh in many ways such as cutting off portions of his own flesh and telekinetically manipulate them or mix his flesh together to enlarge it. Seiji believes that due to All Might retiring, the need for strong future Heroes are necessary and thus thinks that the true objective of the Provisional Hero License Exam is to weed out the weak and select the cream of the crop. Seiji agrees with the assumed true purpose of the exam which is why he stands in Class 1-A's way, believing them to not be fit to be Heroes. Seiji warns Denki that even though Eijiro and Katsuki are balls of meat, they can still feel pain as they normally would meaning that unleashing electricity in the surrounding area would harm them. Denki and Seiji decide to battle; Seiji kneads flesh fingers and fires them at Denki, and Denki retaliates by throwing an object at Seiji. The object explodes which stops Seiji's attack, which confuses Seiji since Katsuki is a ball of meat. Seiji sees that the object is a grenade; Denki reveals that Katsuki was carrying one of those grenades as he can create simple explosions with them. Seiji realizes that Katsuki gave Denki one of those grenades when he was talking. Denki fires a beam of electricity from his fingertip at Seiji which electrocutes Seiji. Denki reveals that he is unable to control the flow of electricity by himself which is why his new equipment on his arm allows him to control the flow of his electricity. Denki realizes that Katsuki's Explosions have a large range and used his AP Shot against Seiji which has a restricted range so that he would not harm Eijiro or him. Denki tells Seiji that Katsuki may be impulsive but he is more serious about becoming a Hero than most. Denki criticizes Seiji for mocking them when he knows so little about them. Seiji is furious with Denki's stupidity and angrily replies that he was telling them to know their place. Suddenly, Katsuki and Eijiro attack Seiji with explosive and hardened fists respectively. Denki comments the reason Katsuki and Eijiro are back to normal is that his flesh ball prisons can be canceled depending on the amount of damage Seiji has taken which is why Seiji fights at long range. With Seiji defeated, Katsuki and Eijiro begin arguing about their lack of timing until Denki tells them that the other examinees that became balls of flesh have returned to normal as well. Meanwhile, Izuku Midoriya, Hanta Sero, and Ochaco Uraraka are fighting the examinees in their area. Ochaco and Hanta use their Quirks (Ochaco making the debris float and Hanta launching them with his Tape) and fire debris at the examinees which entraps them. Many examinees are pinned down by the tape due to the heavy debris. Yokumiru Mera announces that 76 examinees have passed. Izuku, Hanta, and Ochaco place their balls on six examinees; Yokumiru announces that three more examinees have passed, indicating that Izuku, Hanta, and Ochaco have officially passed the preliminary round which is the First Exam. As Izuku begins thinking about his other classmates, Yokumiru notes a pattern; despite many examinees trying to eliminate U.A. High School students, Class 1-A has not lost a single student thus far. Katsuki, Eijiro, and Denki are fighting the examinees on the bridge. Tsuyu Asui, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro, and Mezo Shoji have also passed and are in the waiting room along with Shoto Todoroki. Tenya Iida and Yuga Aoyama are working together; Mina Ashido, Mashirao Ojiro, Toru Hagakure, and Minoru Mineta have formed a group; Fumikage Tokoyami, Koji Koda, and Rikido Sato have teamed up in an attempt to pass. Seeing that the First Exam is nearly over, Yokumiru decides to make preparations for the Second Exam and leaves it up to them. The people Yokumiru is referring to are a group of senior citizens and many young children. The senior citizens look forward to messing with the young examinees. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 107 fr:Chapitre 107